Jessica
by Yami Shino
Summary: Quand une jeune fille comme les autres se retrouve dans un univers totalement différent du sien...
1. Prologue

Jessica

Titre : Jessica.  
Auteur : Yami (Kitsune-chan).  
Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi, OOC.  
Base : Dir en grey.  
Disclamers : Les membres du groupe ne sont pas à moi mais le reste si !  
Résumé : Bah pour l'instant yen a pas, mais je peut dire qu'il y aura un ménage à trois (2 gars 1 fille) un couple yaoi dans les Diru et un autre avec un Diru et… bah vous saurez pas ! lol !

Prologue : Enlèvement.

Jessica1 Montaigu était une très belle jeune fille de 18 ans à la peau très blanche, aux yeux vert émeraude et aux longs cheveux noirs ébène. Lâchés, ils lui arrivaient juste au dessous des genoux, mais elle se faisait toujours une queue basse qu'elle repliait sur elle-même pour qu'ils paraissent deux fois plus courts. Elle était très bien faite physiquement, avec ni trop de poitrine ni pas assez, un ventre plat et des jambes longues, fines et musclées due à sa pratique des arts martiaux. Ainsi donc, elle se promenait tranquillement au Forum des Halles, à Paris. Elle voulait s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et de nouvelles chaussures dans le style Gothique. Elle ne mettait que du noir, du rouge et du bleu nuit, et n'était pas particulièrement aimée dans son lycée malgré son physique avantageux, tout le monde la trouvant bizarre. D'ailleurs, les gens qu'elle croisait sur son chemin s'éloignaient d'elle la plupart du temps.

Concentrée sur ses achats, elle ne vit pas qu'un groupe d'homme la suivrait. Elle acheta tout ce donc elle avait besoin, contente de trouver une belle robe courte en cuir (Yami : Elle était si belle, avec un espèce de corset à lacets devant ! Mais ma méchante maman l'a pas voulu que je la prenne !) ainsi qu'un corset en soie brodé de perles (Yami : Lui je l'ai eu ! Mais il est sans perle le mien…) et des bottes à lacets montant jusqu'au dessus du genou. Elle sortit donc pour aller prendre le métro qui la mènerai à l'Opéra d'où elle pourrait rejoindre la gare St Lazare. Pendant ce temps, les hommes avaient continué de la suivre. Arrivée à la gare, elle monta dans le train qui devait la ramener chez elle. Elle choisi un wagon vide pour être tranquille, et les hommes y montèrent aussi, bien qu'elle n'y prêta pas grande attention. Après environs 10 minutes de trajet, le train entra dans une gare où quasiment personne ne descendait. Les hommes encerclèrent la jeune fille et lui dirent que si elle ne voulait pas que ses parents meurent, elle avait intérêt à les suivre. Ils lui donnèrent également son adresse pour la convaincre. Ayant peur pour sa famille, elle obéit, bien qu'elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser facilement, pratiquant les arts martiaux depuis toute petite.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une voiture où ils la firent monter. Ils lui bandèrent les yeux et ils démarrèrent. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent et les inconnus lui enlevèrent le bandeau. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un grand bâtiment, genre hangar, tout gris et vide mis à part une petite loge dans le fond. Elle y fut conduite et fut assise sur une chaise en métal face à un homme qui n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Celui-ci la regarda, ou plutôt la déshabilla du regard. Elle se senti mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« Alors, mademoiselle Montaigu…  
Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! D'où vous me kidnappez comme ça, en menaçant ma famille ? Pour qui vous…  
La ferme ! On ne t'a pas autorisé à parler ! Comment on te connais, là n'est pas la question… le fait est que tu nous intéresse beaucoup… c'est rare de trouver de la si bonne marchandise…  
Marchandise ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Mais de toi ma jolie… laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation… si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit, tu pourras dire adieu à tes parents…  
Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?  
Déjà, je voudrais recevoir une confirmation. Tu parles bien anglais et japonais?  
Oui pourquoi ?  
Couramment ?  
Oui.  
Très bien… alors tu vas faire un petit voyage au Japon…  
Puis-je savoir pourquoi et pour combien de temps ?  
Combien de temps, je ne sais pas… pourquoi, tu le sauras en temps voulu… Bien, nous allons faire en sorte que tes parents croient à une fugue. Ils travaillent, nous allons donc aller chez toi pour récupérer des vêtements et des choses auxquelles tu tiens. Allons-y.

Ils l'emmenèrent donc chez elle pour prendre des affaires. Elle pris tout ce qu'elle pu, y compris sa guitare électrique, sa passion avec le dessin et les arts martiaux. Elle pris aussi sa collection de sabre japonais, son classeur de dessins, quelques livres auxquels elle tenait et son ordinateur portable. Ainsi que, bien sûr, ses plus beaux vêtement et ses chaussures préférées, toujours dans le style Gothique, et ses achats du jour. Elle écrivit discrètement un message à l'intention des ses parents, leur expliquant ce qu'elle savait et leur demandant de ne pas prévenir la police, de déménager sur 2 mois pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Ensuite, ils l'emmenèrent de nouveaux, cette fois-ci à l'aéroport où, depuis la voiture, ils lui avaient réservé une place dans un avion, grâce à ses papiers d'identité et son passeport. Ils lui ordonnèrent qu'une foi arrivée, elle devrait aller voir un homme tenant une pancarte avec écrit dessus Yami Shino, ce qui serait son nom au Japon. C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta son pays contre son grés, ayant peur pour sa famille, mais aussi pour elle-même, ne sachant absolument pas se qui l'attendait…

1 On se demande pourquoi je l'ai appelée comme ça… Jessica… le prénom européen féminin préféré de Kyô ! C'est même pour ça qu'ils ont appelé la chanson comme ça ! Véridique ! Lu dans une interview nommée « Kyô et Jessica », lol !

Notes :

L'auteur déjantée vous salue bien bas ! Et oui, encore une fic, espérons que celle-la je la finirai un jour ! Enfin j'en ai quand même fini quelques-unes… si si c'est vrai, je le jure sur ma… sur la tête de ma soeur ! Bon, je suppose que pour le moment, on voit pas trop le rapport avec les Diru, mais c'est pas grave, ça va venir ! Review review !


	2. Chapter 1

Jessica

Titre : Jessica.  
Auteur : Yami Shino  
Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi, OOC.  
Base : Dir en grey.  
Disclamers : Les membres du groupe ne sont pas à moi mais le reste si !  
Résumé : Jessica Montaigu, jeune fille gothique, s'est faite enlevée par des hommes qui l'envoient au Japon pour « travailler » et elle se retrouve avec le nom de Seimei Ino.

Chapitre 1:

Jessica était dans l'avion depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle avait de plus en plus peur de ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle avait bien vu comment l'homme l'avait regardé, et le fait qu'il est parlé d'elle comme d'une marchandise confirmait peu à peu ses soupçons : on ne l'envoyait sûrement pas au Japon pour qu'elle perfectionne sa manière de parler… ce qu'elle pensait c'est que l'on l'y envoyait pour travailler, mais sûrement pas n'importe qu'elle travail… se qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était la prostitution… après tout, elle était encore vierge, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'était pas du genre d'une Marie-couche-toi-là.

Elle appréhendait de plus en plus le moment de l'arrivé, et pensa un instant à s'échapper… mais ses parents se feraient tuer à coup sur si elle le faisait… elle décida donc de subir tout ce qui lui serait imposé pendant 2 mois, le temps de laisser à ses parents le temps de fuir. Elle espérait juste qu'elle serait assez forte moralement pour supporter…

Quand l'avion atterrit, après 11 heures de vol, elle chercha des yeux le panneau que lui avait indiqué le cd qui l'avait envoyé là. Elle vit marqué, en Hiragana, Seimei Ino non loin d'elle et s'y dirigea. L'homme qui le tenait était un petit gars japonais grassouillet, avec un air méchant sur le visage. Elle approcha et dit qu'elle était celle qu'il attendait. Il lui fit un sourire pervers, et comme l'autre, la déshabilla du regard. Il lui ordonna de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, pensant toujours à ses parents. Ils allèrent chercher ses affaires, puis se rendirent à une sorte de mini van noir, assez vieux et plutôt crasseux. Ils y montèrent et partirent, roulant doucement dans les embouteillages de la ville de Tôkyô.

L'homme arrêta la voiture sur un parking devant une boite de nuit, qui, selon le panneau, offrait des service assez particuliers… Jessica déglutit difficilement. Finalement, elle avait bien pensé… elle suivit l'homme, qui lui dit qu'il s'appelait Takashi, mais qu'elle devait l'appeler Takashi-sama car il était son patron et qu'elle devait faire tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Il l'a fit passer à l'arrière de la salle, et ils montèrent un escalier. Arrivé en haut, elle vit qu'il y avait des chambres à cet étage. Il lui en donna une, pas très confortable mais bon, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Il lui dit que dans sa boite, il y avait plusieurs genre de service. Les novices commençaient par simplement s'assoirent avec les clients, leurs tenaient compagnie et se laissait un peu tripotées mais sans plus. Ensuite, si elles savaient danser, elles devenaient strip-teaseuse, sinon, elles devenaient prostituées. Certaines faisaient même les deux, voir les trois… il lui dit donc de mettre la robe qui était dans son armoire, et de descendre vers 7 heures du soir. Elle lui dit oui, et alla s'habiller.

Pour le début, elle se dit que ce n'était pas trop grave, même si les contactes physique la dérangeaient. Puis elle se dit que si le moment où elle ne serait plus considérée comme une novice arrivait avant la fin des 2 mois, elle pourrait toujours faire du strip tease, c'était toujours mieux que la prostitution…

3 semaines plus tard…

Elle s'était habituée à s'entendre appeler Seimei, à se faire toucher par des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à leur tenir compagnie, assise pendant des heures à les écouter raconter n'importe quoi en la pelotant… mais maintenant, le patron lui avait dit que comme elle s'était fait vite à tout ça, elle pouvait passer à l'étape supérieur.

Se maudissant d'avoir montré sa facilité à s'acclimater à presque toutes les situations, elle dû lui faire un numéro de strip tease pour qu'il juge si elle pouvait le faire en publique. A vrai dire, elle s'était entraînée, afin qu'il ne la colle pas sur le trottoir. Comme elle était douée pour la danse, elle réussit facilement l'examen. De toute façon, le niveau n'était pas très haut d'après se qu'elle avait pu voir.

Ainsi, au bout de 2 semaines, elle devint une des danseuse les plus demandée par les habitués du bar. Un jour, alors qu'elle se reposait dans sa chambre, le patron vint lui annoncer qu'elle avait été demandée pour un anniversaire. L'homme avait demandé sa meilleur et plus jolie danseuse, et surtout une étrangère, pas asiatique pour avoir une beauté exotique, comme il l'a dit.

Il avait tout de suite pensé à elle. C'était pour le lendemain, il lui choisit donc ses vêtements les plus sexy, et lui ordonna de mettre au point une chorégraphie bien « bandante », selon ses propres termes. Elle se mis donc au travaille. 5 semaines et des poussières qu'elle était là, et elle était déjà la chouchoute des clients. Elle aurait pu en être flatté si cela ne la dégoûtait pas autant de danser à moitié à poil devant des vieux porcs bavant, tous mariés pour la plupart.

Sa danse terminée et mémorisée, elle alla se coucher, pensant au lendemain avec appréhension. En effet, ici, le patron empêchait les hommes d'approcher les filles qui n'étaient pas prostituées, mais là, elle serait seule…

Le soleil se levait, et Jessica avec lui. Elle révisa sa chorégraphie pendant plusieurs heures, n'ayant que ça à faire de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas d'inspiration pour dessiner, et le patron avait refusé qu'elle s'achète un empli pour sa guitare. Quand le moment fut venu d'aller souhaiter un bon anniversaire à se qu'elle pensait être un gros porc gluant, comme d'habitude, elle s'habilla avec les vêtements choisis par Takashi-sama et mis par dessus un long manteau.

Elle entra dans la voiture qui devait la conduire là-bas et attendit, plongée dans ses pensées, ayant peur de ce qui lui arriverait si jamais les hommes qu'elle allait voir voulaient la violer. Elle savait se défendre, mais les 2 mois n'étaient pas écoulés, et ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas encore partis… elle sursauta quand son chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivée. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone indiqué par l'homme, au nom de Niimura Tooru, dit qu'elle était envoyée par le club et monta par l'ascenseur au 5ème étage, comme le lui avait indiqué l'homme qui lui avait répondu.

Elle sonna à la porte, et un grand homme aux cheveux rouge lui ouvrit la porte en lui faisant un sourire dentifrice qui l'ébloui presque. Elle se dit que cet homme ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part… il la fit entrer et la dirigea vers le salon. Discrètement, il lui montra un petit gars blond, qui ne devait pas dépasser le mètre 60, qui buvait un verre de coca, tout tatoué et percer de partout. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres, et là, ça fit tilt. Elle se retourna net vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle et écarquilla les yeux.

Dites, je peux vous poser une question stupide ?  
Eu… dites toujours…  
Vous ne seriez pas Daisuke Ando, ou plutôt Die de Dir en Grey ?

Ce fût le tour de l'homme d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

Vous… vous nous connaissez ? Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas japonaise… vous venez de quel pays ?  
De France… mais vous êtes plutôt connu là-bas vous savez… vos fans se désespèrent de vous voir un jour en concert dans notre pays…  
Vraiment… et moi qui avait demandé une étrangère pour éviter qu'on ne nous reconnaisse…  
Ne vous en faite pas, je ne suis pas du genre fan hystérique. En faite, je suis rassurée, j'avais peur de venir parce qu'ici, le patron ne vous aurait pas empêché de me sauter dessus, et je ne pense pas que se soit votre genre… on en aurait entendu parlé…  
Oh… ben non, je ne crois pas avoir jamais sauté sur une fille sans son accord, haha ! Les autres non plus. Faites juste un peu attention avec Toshiya, peut-être... il a tendance à avoir les mains balladeuses...  
Merci... bon, je vais me préparer… je dois lui dire quoi au faite ? Bon anniversaire Kyô-san, ou Tooru-san ? demanda t'elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Si tu tiens à rester en vie, Kyô est mieux adapté…  
Qui a dit que je voulais rester en vie ? Le danger, c'est marrant, on va voir ce que ça donne… et puis, si je dis Tooru, ça voudra dire que c'est l'un de vous qui me l'aura dis…  
Vous ne feriez pas ça, hin ? demanda Die avec des yeux tous mouillés.  
Hum… je vais voir, ça dépendra de sa réaction, de mon inspiration du moment, si il a quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme pas loin de lui…  
Vous avez beaucoup d'humour vous, et vous avez l'air intelligente, pourquoi êtes vous strip teaseuse au Japon ?

Le visage de Jessica se rembrunit.

Si j'avais eu le choix, croyez bien que je ne ferais pas se genre de chose et qu'en se moment, je serait sûrement en train de travailler mes examens de DUT métier du livre…  
Vous voulez dire que vous êtes ici contre votre volonté ? demanda Die avec un air effaré.  
Ouais… mais c'est sans importance… bon, tenez, voici la musique sur laquelle j'ai créé ma chorée, si vous trouvez ça nul comme musique, vous me le direz à la fin s'il vous plait ?  
Pourquoi ça ?  
C'est moi et mon groupe qui l'avons composé quand j'étais en France.  
Oh ! Je l'écouterais avec attention alors… enfin, si j'arrive à vous quitter des yeux…  
Merci…

Elle alla se préparer vite fait, et fit signe à Die d'envoyer la musique. Il souriait comme un malade, ainsi que Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya. Kyô, lui ne comprenait rien et fût placé au centre de la pièce. Jessica entra alors, et se mit à danser. Kyô ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers ses amis, mais ceux-ci le forcèrent à regarder vers elle. Elle dit qu'elle était Seimei et qu'elle était là pour qu'ils passent une agréable soirée. La danse dura environ 6 minutes, et à la fin, elle ne portait plus qu'un string sur elle et était assise sur les genoux de Kyô. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Joyeux anniversaire… Tooru-san !

Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement en pouffant de rire. Il la regarda avec l'air de dire c'est quoi cette folle ! et se tourna vers les autres avec un regard mauvais.

Qui lui a dit de m'appeler Tooru…  
Mouarf ah ah ah !

La fille s'écroula au sol, et rie de plus belle.

Désolé Die-san, mais j'ai pas pu résister…  
Je vous avais dit qu'il n'apprécierait pas…  
Hé la pute ! De quel droit tu m'appelle Tooru ?

Là, Jessica ne rie plus du tout. Elle se releva d'un coup, empoigna le blondinet par le col et le souleva de terre, à la grande surprise des membres du groupe.

Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le rase-moquette ? Tu me traites de pute ? C'est marrant, je suis toujours vierge moi… mais c'est vrai que c'est sûrement plus pour longtemps, ça dépends pas de moi après tout, c'est le patron qui décide qui est sur scène et qui est sur le trottoir…

Elle le lâcha, ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand quelqu'un la retint : c'était Die. Il la regarda avec un air compatissent, et lui dit :

Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère.

Oui… vous pouvez faire quelque chose… essayez de savoir si mes parents ont déménagés dans le secret comme je le leur ai demandé sur le message que je leur ai laissé, et si les hommes qui m'ont enlevé ne leur ont pas fait de mal… leur nom est Montaigu… je vais vous écrire tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux. Si un jour vous me revoyez, vous pourrez me le dire ?  
Oui bien sûr, mais si vous avez été enlevée, pourquoi ne vous enfuyez vous pas, pourquoi ne pas aller vois la police ?  
Parce que je ne veux pas être libre si c'est pour retrouver mes parents morts quand je reviendrais chez moi…  
Je comprends… je vais faire mon possible.  
Merci…

Et elle s'en alla, laissant un Die furieux hurler sur un Kyô, qui décidément, ne comprend rien aux femmes, et c'est pour ça qu'il est tout seul…

Notes :

Me revala ! Encore un chapitre, et cette foi, on voit le rapport avec les Diru, lol ! Die va t'il sauver la jolie Jessica ? Kyô finira t'il sa vie tout seul comme un gros naze (aie, pas tapé Kyô, pas tapéééééééé !!). Review review !


	3. Chapter 2

Jessica

Titre : Jessica.  
Auteur : Yami Shino  
Genre : Hétéro, Yaoi, OOC.  
Base : Dir en grey.  
Disclamers : Les membres du groupe ne sont pas à moi mais le reste si !  
Résumé : Jessica a rencontré les Dir en Grey, et Die va l'aider à savoir si sa famille à fuit et si elle peut quitter le bar où elle travail sans mettre leur vie en danger. Kyô n'a pas été très poli avec elle…

Chapitre 2 :

Die faisait des recherches sur la famille de « Seimei », comme elle se faisait appeler. Elle lui avait donné son ancienne adresse, facilitant son travail. Il fini par trouver l'adresse, mais les gens qui y habitaient n'étaient pas de la famille de Seimei. Il en fût content, et chercha où ils avaient pu aller. Il eu du mal, mais les retrouva à l'autre bout de la France, dans le sud, et, en cherchant des infos sur leur famille, vit que leur fille, Jessica Montaigu, avait disparue avec presque toutes ses affaires et que la police avait conclu à une fugue.

Cela l'étonna, si elle avait été enlevée, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ai pu prendre ses affaires ? Peut-être avait-elle fuguer, et s'était faite enlever après ? Mais dans ce cas, comment aurait-elle écrit le mot pour ses parents ? N'y comprenant pas grand-chose, il décida de chercher Seimei et de l'informer de ses découvertes.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il décida d'appeler le bar où elle était, puis demanda au patron de lui envoyer la jeune fille pour un autre anniversaire car elle lui avait vraiment plu. Le patron essaya de le convaincre d'en prendre une autre, car il avait décidé qu'elle devait arrêter le strip pour la prostituer.

Entendant ça, il lui assura qu'il ne voulait qu'elle. Il la lui envoya donc, avec des fringues encore plus sexy et une chorée parfaite. L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui donna la même adresse, celle de Kyô, et il s'y rendit vite, disant au chanteur qu'il pouvait aider la fille qu'il avait insulter, et qu'il pourrait s'excuser.

Quand elle arriva, il lui sauta dessus en lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Elle en fût très heureuse, et dit qu'il était temps car le cd voulait la balancer sur le trottoir, et il n'était pas question qu'elle perde sa virginité ainsi.

Et puis même si elle n'avait pas été vierge, elle ne laisserait pas des gros porcs suants se vautrer sur elle ! Kyô baissa la tête et marmonna des excuses quasiment inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine, mais elle les entendit quand même.

Dites-moi Seimei-chan, votre vrai nom est Jessica ne ?  
Eu… oui, comment le savez-vous ?  
Et bien vous êtes portée disparue, une fugue selon la police, car vous avez pris avec vous toutes vos affaires… comment cela se fait-il puisque vous m'avez dit avoir été kidnappée ?

Hé bien en faite, faire croire que leurs proies font des fugues fait partie de leur bisness. Ils m'ont fait prendre mes affaires préférées pour ça. En fait, je faisais des courses à Paris, et quand je suis revenue par le train, des hommes m'ont accosté et menacé de tuer mes parents si je ne venais pas avec eux. Ils m'ont donné mon adresse pour me convaincre. Je les ai donc suivit, et ils m'ont emmené dans un hangar, avec un gars bizarre qui m'a dévisagé comme si j'étais un bout de viande dans une boucherie. Il a dit que j'étais de la bonne marchandise, il a encore menacé mes parents et ils m'ont emmenée chez moi prendre des affaires pour faire croire à une fugue. J'ai laissé un message rapide pour mes parents, leur expliquant ce que je savais, leur demandant de partir discrètement sur 2 mois pour que je puisse fuir… ensuite, ils m'ont mise dans un avion, disant que désormais je serais Seimei Ino et que je devrais attendre un gars qui tenait une pancarte avec ce nom quand j'arriverai… je l'ai fait, et je me suis retrouvée dans ce bar, à d'abord faire la fille de compagnie, en laissant des connards me toucher… j'aimais vraiment pas ça… ça me répugnais, et en plus je devais faire comme si ça me plaisais… l'horreur quoi… mais y a eu pire, c'est quand il a décidé que je devais soit aller jouer les putes, soit danser à poil si je savais le faire. Je savais qu'il me le dirait un jour ou l'autre, alors je m'y suis entraînée, tout plutôt que de devenir prostitué ! Il a dit que c'était bon, et je me suis retrouvée sur scène, devant une bande de nazes bavant, me matant sans retenue alors que je suis plutôt du genre pudique… ça me mettais très mal à l'aise, mais je le faisais quand même… et puis je suis venu pour cet anniversaire, et 6 jours plus tard, il m'a dit que j'étais bonne pour le trottoir car beaucoup de clients me voulaient dans leur lit… je crois que ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter… je me tuerais avant, c'est sûr…  
Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en arriver là… il suffit que vous ailliez prendre vos affaires discrètement, et que vous veniez chez l'un de nous… vos parents sont en sécurité, vous n'avez plus besoin de continuer. On vous gardera le temps qu'ils vous oublient, et puis après vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Ils vont sûrement surveiller les aéroports, donc il faudra attendre quelques temps avant que vous ne repartiez, ok ?  
Eu… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi…  
Vous plaisantez ? J'ai quasiment rien fait !  
Pourtant, on n'a jamais fait autant pour moi…

Il y eu un moment de silence. Puis Kyô pris la parole :

Vous pouvez rester chez moi. Je dois m'excuser de vous avoir jugée sans vous connaître, et en plus, Jessica est mon prénom européen préféré pour une fille… (Yami : rappel pour ceux qui ont eu la flemme de lire ma note dans le prologue ! Kyô a dit que c'était son prénom européen féminin préféré dans son interview « Kyô et Jessica » (la chanson bien sûr, lol)).  
Eu… vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
Si cela me gênait, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé !  
Ah… eu… merci alors… eu, vous pourriez me tutoyer, onegaï ?  
D'accord… mais tu en fait de même, parce que je me sens vieux là…  
Vi, moi aussi !  
Die, toi tu es vieux !  
Mais non, je suis plus jeune que toi !  
Je parle physiquement, tu as l'air plus vieux, regarde, t'as des rides sur le front…  
Quoi ? Où ça ?  
MDR ! Vous vous entendez bien tous les 2…  
Oui c'est vrai… j'espères qu'on s'entendra aussi bien avec toi… mais heu… dis-moi, comment tu veux qu'on t'appelle, Jessica ou Seimei ? demanda Die.

Comme vous voulez, ça m'est égale… je me suis habituée à entendre Seimei, et en plus, c'est mon nom de scène dans mon groupe, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre comme coïncidence…  
Mouais… moi je t'appellerai Jessica, vu que j'aime ce prénom… Jessica-chan…  
Bin moi, je préfère Seimei, j'ai du mal avec les prénoms étrangers…  
Ok, comme ça je saurais qui m'appelle, haha !

Ainsi donc, Jessica vint vivre chez Kyô, après être retournée au bar, pour s'enfuir dans la nuit avec toutes ses affaires. Ainsi, Kyô ne serait pas impliqué dans sa disparition. Quand ils l'avaient vu revenir avec tout son fatras, ils avaient surtout remarqué sa guitare, et lui avaient demandé si elle savait en jouer. Elle avait répondu que oui, vu que c'était son rôle dans son groupe.  
Ils décidèrent donc de l'emmener avec eux à la prochaine répétition, prévue dans 2 jours, pour l'écouter. Elle en fût contente, vu qu'elle n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait peut-être un peu perdu la main, mais que cela reviendrait vite. Quand ils déballèrent ses affaires, ils trouvèrent surtout des vêtements noirs, dans le style gothique, mais aussi deux robes, une dont le haut ressemblait à un débardeur, avec un bas lâche et remonté à plusieurs endroits par des points et de couleur vin rouge, avec quelques effets de tissu froissé, ainsi qu'une robe blanc/beige, façon robe de marquise avec un jupon plus de 2 jupes superposées, un cerceau en bas, des manches à froufrous, un col fermé couvert de dentelle et de faux diamants, avec un ruban au niveau de la taille, ainsi qu'un chapeau à plume, rubans et fleur assortit.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle les utilisait parfois comme tenue de scène, parce qu'elle aimait les grandes robes. Après avoir rangé le bordel, Die parti, laissant les 2 autres seuls. Le blondinet donna à la jeune fille la chambre d'ami, celle-là même où avait dormi Toshiya quand il cherchait un appart au début du groupe. Cette nuit là, depuis longtemps, elle pu dormir d'un sommeil profonds, confiant, sans avoir peur de voir surgir son patron dans sa chambre en lui amenant un homme qui la violerait sans état d'âme…

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle eu d'abord un moment de panique : elle ne savait pas où elle était ! Son patron l'avait-il drogué pour qu'elle se donne aux clients ? Puis soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle était chez Kyô, en sécurité, et que plus jamais un homme ne la toucherai contre son gré.

Elle se leva donc et, passant devant la chambre du blond, le trouva endormi, respirant fort et un air paisible sur le visage. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser « Kawaï ! », mais se garda bien de le dire à haute voix, elle tenait un minimum à la vie quand même maintenant… elle décida de faire plaisir à son sauveur numéro 2 (Yami : Le numéro 1 étant Die…) en lui préparant le petit déjeuné pour le lui apporter au lit.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il aimait, elle farfouilla un peu dans les placards et trouva plusieurs boites de céréales. « Si il est toujours en retard comme on le dit souvent, il ne doit pas avoir le temps de se faire un bon petit dèj… je vais lui préparer un truc français, j'espères que ça va lui plaire… ». Elle se mit donc en quête de pain, de beurre, de confiture, de lait, de café et de jus d'orange… elle ne trouva que du pain de mie, et ne sachant pas si on vendait du pain dans le quartier (ou même dans le pays tout cours...), elle s'en contenta.

Elle enleva la croûte, parce que c'est meilleur sans, et les beurra et tartina consciencieusement de confiture de fraise trouvée dans le frigo. Le pot étant à moitié vide, elle en déduit qu'il aimait ça. Elle lui fit du café au lait, et lui servit un verre de jus d'orange bien frais.

Elle posa le tout sur un plateau et l'amena dans la chambre de l'homme. Elle le posa sur le bureau et s'approcha du blond, et lui dit doucement de se réveiller. Elle n'obtint qu'un grognement peu encourageant ressemblant étrangement à des menaces de mort… elle le secoua un peu, et cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il l'a regarda, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il vous connaît mais qui n'arrive pas à vous remettre, puis son regard s'éclaira et il la reconnu. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle lui avait préparé une surprise pour le remercier. Il se redressa un peu, pendant qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux. Elle revint vers lui, pris le plateau et le lui posa sur les genoux.

Tiens, j'ai pensé te préparer un petit déjeuné à la française… y a tout un menu équilibré pour bien commencer la journée. Dis, tu manges toujours des céréales le matin ?

Le blond ne répondit rien, étonné de la gentille l'attention de la fille et de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait pris possession des lieux. Cela le fit sourire, lui rappelant son bassiste, qui avait fait exactement la même chose qu'elle le lendemain de son arrivé.

Il n'avait jamais mangé français, mais trouva ça très bon. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir ça tout le matin… il se leva, la remerciant encore une fois, puis alla se doucher. Elle attendit son tour, et quand il eu fini, elle y alla aussi.

En sortant, enroulée dans une grande serviette, elle le croisa dans le couloir et hâta son pas, rouge comme une tomate. Elle ne vit pas qu'il la dévisageait, regardant surtout son dos où on voyait encore des traces de coups, reçut lorsqu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qui était exactement attendu d'elle.  
Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et attendit qu'elle sorte pour lui proposer d'aller faire les magasins pour occuper leur journée. Il lui fallait de nouveaux vêtements, et il lui achèterait quelque chose si elle trouvait un truc qui lui plaisait.

Elle refusa au début, mais il dit que cela lui ferait plaisir. Elle se dit que finalement, passé le premier abord, Kyô était vraiment très gentil…

Notes :

Pfff ! C'est pas à ça que je pensais quand j'ai commencé cette fic ! Jessica échappe à tout contrôle et s'approprie mes chéris d'amour (Die et Kyô pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris). Enfin, c'est pas grave, je la mâterait, ça me fait pas peur, j'ai eu affaire à plus coriace ! cherche son fouet… regarde autour d'elle… voit Jessica en train de jouer avec, fasse à un Kyô et un Die tout bavant, heureux de recevoir des coups de sa part… A veux mouriiiiiiir !! -- Review review !


End file.
